


Seperate Lives

by Serenity2020



Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity2020/pseuds/Serenity2020
Summary: What would have happened if Richard didn't come to Audrey's Welcome Home party?
Relationships: Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Audrey fforbes-Hamilton’s welcome home party was a big success. Only it wasn’t. It was wonderful to see her old friends. The food, the wine, the band and the dancing was fantastic. But one important element was missing. More specifically one important person was missing - Richard DeVere. 

Audrey was afraid that he wouldn’t come and he didn’t. She had taken a risk in letting Richard return to London without telling him her feelings for him. Audrey had hoped that even if he didn’t want to come to her party, that his mother - affectionately known as Mrs Poo - would have made him. 

Her plan was that she and Richard would have a magical night, he would finally see Audrey as his equal. Then, if he didn’t share his feelings for her, like she thought he had been so close to doing before, Audrey would. She was prepared to ask him to marry her. 

All that planning for nothing. 

It was devastating really. Audrey loved Richard. She had realised this the night of the first Hunt Ball when he held her in his arms and they danced on her terrace to Cheek to Cheek - the perfect song, and Audrey was in heaven in his arms. He held her a lot closer than was appropriate but she loved it. Unfortunately the dance ended quickly and Richard rushed back to the manor finish work. 

Now Audrey lay in bed wondering why Richard didn’t come. Maybe he didn’t have the same feelings for her. She was sure he did, he had dropped so many hints. So why didn’t he show? Could he have found someone else? 

...

Richard DeVere sat in his study, finishing his whiskey. He wondered how the party went. Richard and his mother had fought terribly about his refusal to go and she still wasn’t speaking to him. 

Richard could be stubborn though and he could not bare the feeling of seeing Audrey and knowing that he just did not stand a chance with her. When he had the manor he thought that would, he could give her something that no one else could. Something she loved and wanted desperately. There were even times when he felt that Audrey could have deeper feelings for him and he almost told her how he felt. 

Now it was too late. He missed his chance. Richard looked into the fire. He was filled with regret, he loved Audrey and missed her terribly. What he wouldn’t do for her to storm into his study right now and tell him everything he was doing wrong, or what he should be doing. He smiled, thinking about the time when Audrey had burst into his office furious that he hadn’t allowed the pony gymkhana. Or the time that he was planning on removing the hedgerows. Or when he removed the Adam fireplace. 

Then he thought about holding her in his arms the nights of the Hunt Ball, the New Years Eve party and the Lord Lieutenant’s Charity Gala. Audrey’s warm, svelte body pressed against him, her cheek next to his. He wished he could hold her again, he wished he could have told her how he felt back when he still had the manor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey had been back in the manor for six months now and had very quickly adapted back to life there. Her sadness about Richard not coming to the party had turned to anger fairly quickly and although her heart still ached for him, her head tried valiantly to dismiss any thoughts of him. 

It wasn’t easy though. Especially since he was frequently mentioned in the papers in relation to his business, Cavendish Foods. 

One Sunday morning Audrey and her best friend Marjory Frobisher were reading the papers when Marjory let out a shriek. 

“What is it Marjory?”

“It’s Richard! There’s a picture of him in the paper with that Mademoiselle Dutoit! He’s kissing her!”

“What?!” 

Audrey couldn’t believe it - she quickly snatched the paper away from Marjory to see it with her own eyes. “Well, I never!” was as much as Audrey could muster. 

She felt like a stake had pierced her heart. He looked so happy and although the article was about the success of Mademoiselle Dutoit’s cosmetic line in Cavendish, under the picture it read, “Mr Richard DeVere with his partner Mademoiselle Claudine Dutoit.” He was kissing her on the cheek.

Audrey could feel tears in her eyes as her stomach knotted. She excused herself from the room and went to her bathroom. There, she took some deep breathes and tried to recover. Richard looked wonderful. The way he looked at Mademoiselle Dutoit was how she wanted him to look her. 

It confirmed Audrey’s worst fears - he had moved on completely from his life at Grantleigh, including her. 

.....

The Air Commodore Andrew Campbell-Jones had called recently to invite Audrey to a charity ball in the city. Audrey had declined as she still held hope that she and Richard would find a way, but after seeing the picture and article Audrey decided that she would see if it was not too late to accept. It was no use shelving herself for a man who was not interested. And Andy was a nice man, he wasn’t Richard, but he was certainly a lot better than Marton. And girls were also entitled to have a little fun. 

Andy was delighted that Audrey had changed her mind. He had admired her since they first met when he was an officer in the Airforce and her uncle - Air Vice Marshall Hartley - introduced them. They were both quite young then and he could still remember the tall, compelling and charming Audrey fforbes-Hamilton and how she struck him then. 

Over the years they had met a number of times and he had been intent on asking her out when he was told by her uncle that Audrey was engaged to be married. Andy had not been impressed by her husband Marton, he did not seem to be Audrey’s type, but Andy had found his own wife and nothing further ever happened. 

When they met most recently at the Lord Lieutenants Annual Charity Gala they had reconnected. Andy had been divorced for many years now and sworn himself of becoming involved in another relationship, but there was something about Audrey and he was prepared to reconsider his position for her. 

Andy looked in the mirror to check his appearance before leaving to meet Audrey. His dark hair was already peppered with grey hairs. Apparently he looked distinguished, or so his sisters told him. His dark blue eyes still stood out against his olive complexion, thanks to some distant Italian heritage. In his tuxedo, with service medals, he knew he looked more than presentable and was excited to be seeing Audrey soon. 

Audrey had taken a room at the Ritz in London for the night, where the ball was being held. She had purchased a beautiful black silk jersey gown. It had thin spaghetti straps, a deep v neckline that showed a hint of her cleavage and then clung to her body as it fell to the floor. Audrey knew Andy was quite tall, so she would have no issues in wearing some strappy high heels. She dabbed on some perfume, grabbed her purse and stole and left the hotel room to meet Andy in the foyer. 

When Andy saw Audrey come out of the lift, his mouth dropped open. She looked stunning. Andy waved to get her attention as he made his way over to her. 

Audrey ran her eyes over Andy, he really was very attractive. She wasn’t sure why he didn’t have a wife or girlfriend. She smiled at him, they would have lots of fun. 

“Audrey, you look gorgeous. I will be the luckiest man at the ball!”

“Oh Andy - thank you!” Audrey blushed from the compliment as she leaned forward to let him kiss her cheek. Andy offered his arm to her and she accepted as they walked to the ballroom chatting and laughing. 


	3. Chapter 3

He saw her as soon as she entered the ballroom. He actually thought that his heart stopped. She looked incredible - the black dress, her recently tanned skin, her lovely laughing face with her nose crinkled. 

“Richard? Are you okay?” Claudine asked him. 

“Huh?” Richard DeVere could still not take his eyes off Audrey. 

Claudine looked in the direction that Richard was staring and saw who he could not drag his gaze away from. 

“That is Audrey fforbes-Hamilton, yes?” she asked him, her accent thick. 

“Yes.” he could barely manage the words. 

“Who is that handsome man she is with?” 

“I, I have no idea.” Richard replied. 

Claudine touched his arm, “Richard, you are staring.” she told him gently. 

Despite what the newspapers portrayed, Richard and Claudine were not romantically involved. Claudine could still not get out of her mind the picture of how Richard looked at Audrey, when she stayed at the manor. Richard had not moved on. Claudine had a lover at home in Paris and so it was very convenient for them to attend functions together as friends. 

Richard shook his head, as if to try and erase the picture of Audrey in another mans company out of his mind. His eyes continued to follow them. Audrey looked so happy. 

“We should go and say hello.” Claudine suggested. 

Richard nodded and stood up. Claudine slipped her arm through his as they crossed the ballroom. Audrey did not see them coming and wasn’t even aware of their presence until she heard his voice, “Audrey.”

Audrey and Andy turned to see Richard and Claudine next to them. 

“Richard!” Audrey was surprised to see him. She quickly saw Mademoiselle Dutoit by his side, their arms linked and the initial thrill of hearing his voice and seeing his face was followed through with a dull hit to the heart. 

Audrey plastered a smile on to her face, “and Mademoiselle Dutoit, it’s lovely to see you both.” Audrey leaned forward to kiss them both on the cheek - both cheeks for Claudine. She then introduced them, “This is Air Commodore Andrew Campbell-Jones, Andy this is Richard DeVere and Mademoiselle Dutoit.”

“Please, call me Claudine.” Claudine said in her strong French accent as she extended her hand to Andy and smiled. 

“And call me Andy. Andrew was my father.” Andy smiled easily at them whilst they picked up small talk. 

“Richard was in the manor for a few years after Marton died.” Audrey explained. 

“Do you miss it? Or are you a city boy?” Andy asked Richard. 

Richard smiled sadly, “I miss it,” and he looked Audrey in the eyes as he added, “very much.”

Audrey did not know how to respond. She studied his face. The face she knew so well, but at this moment felt so distant from. 

Thankfully, Andy managed to wrap up the conversation with them to take Audrey to the dance floor. 

Richard watched them walk away. He couldn’t read Audrey. He wanted desperately to talk to her, to dance with her, to just be with her. And here she was. So close, but still so far. 

He and Claudine soon joined the dancing and he could see Audrey watching him. Although when he looked at her she looked away and gave Andy her full attention. When he saw Andy’s hand on her back he wanted to pull it away. 

As it happened they were right next to each other when “Cheek to Cheek” started being played. 

“Andy and Claudine, do you mind if I have this dance with Audrey?” Richard asked. 

Both were agreeable, although Andy not so happy, and Richard felt nervous as he held Audrey in his arms. 

“You didn’t ask me.” Audrey complained. 

“It’s our song.” he told her. 

“Is it?”

“Don’t you remember the night of the Hunt ball?”

“Vividly, I never got to it.”

“And I got very wet.”

Audrey laughed. “That’s right, I think I remember now.”

Richard felt delighted to hear Audrey’s laugh, the laugh he loved so much, and have her in his arms. He pulled her just a little closer so that their cheeks could touch. 

“I miss you.” he murmured. 

“You didn’t come to my party.” she replied and he could hear the hurt in her voice. 

“I’m sorry Audrey. I wanted to...”

“But?”

Richard was quiet. Now that they were so close and he knew his absence hurt her, his reason for not going seemed so ridiculous. 

“You look stunning tonight Audrey, really beautiful.” 

Richard evaded her question and Audrey let him. 

“Thank you........I see you and Mademoiselle Dutoit are quite the couple.”

“No, we’re not.” Richard was quick to respond. 

“Really?”

“Really.”

Audrey was quiet now. She loved the feeling of Richard’s arm around her, she could smell his shaving cream and aftershave. His cheek was smooth against hers and Audrey just wanted to stay in his arms and ask him what had changed. But this was not the place or the time. He couldn’t even tell her a decent reason for not coming to her party and so she would not pursue it. 

The dance ended way to quickly for either of their liking and Andy was right there to take his partner back.

"Maybe another dance later?" Richard asked Audrey.

"Maybe." she replied with a smile, despite herself.

"What's with that guy?" Andy asked as they danced. He saw how Richard pulled her close, and now Andy did the same.

"What do you mean?" Audrey asked.

"Richard DeVere. I see how he has been looking at you, and how he held you when you danced."

"I really don't know." was all she could say in reply.

"Did something happen between you two when he was in the manor?" Andy asked curiously.

"No, nothing. I haven't even heard from him since he left." Audrey shared as she pulled back to look at Andy as they spoke.

"Very weird then." Andy commented, "Well, if he is bothering you, you tell me and I will fix it."

Audrey laughed, "I'm sure it won't come to that."

Andy pulled Audrey close again and they kept dancing until it was time to be seated for dinner. Thankfully, they were not near Richard and Claudine, who were not even in Audrey's line of sight. Audrey was able to relax somewhat and enjoy Andy's company, although Richard's close presence was still lurking in her mind. Unfortunately for Richard, Audrey and Andy were directly in his line of site.

Andy was great company, he was funny and charming, he was able to keep Audrey entertained with funny stories from his tours and overseas trips. He loved to hear Audrey laugh and at one stage, he impulsively leaned forward to kiss Audrey's cheek and said to her, "You are gorgeous, Audrey."

Richard watched with daggers coming from his eyes. "Richard, stop it." Claudine told him gently. "What is wrong?"

Richard had not told Claudine that he still hadn't confessed his feelings to Audrey and did not show up at her party. When he did tell her, she shook her head. "You know, you are crazy Richard DeVere. I have seen the way you two look at each other. You had something very special. I saw how Audrey looked at you. It is not the way a woman looks at a man who she just wants for money or property. It is love."

"Do you think it's too late?" Richard asked her advice.

"I do not know. I don't know her. But I can see that she is happy in the company of the Air Commodore. You need to talk to her."

Richard nodded. They finished dinner and he was able to maneuver again so that they were dancing next to Audrey and Andy. 

"How about that dance now Audrey?" Richard asked her.

Audrey looked at Andy. Something passed between them that Richard could not quite read, almost like Andy was being protective but Audrey nodded slightly and Andy released her to Richard with a dirty look at him.

"What's going on with you two?" Richard asked Audrey as they started to dance. He held her close again, reveling in the feeling of their bodies together.

"That's none of your business." Audrey replied.

"I guess I deserve that." Richard said. "Can we meet tomorrow? Breakfast maybe? Or lunch? I would love to be able to talk, just you and me."

"What do we have to talk about?" Audrey asked him.

"Us."

Audrey let it hang. Richard felt her take a deep sigh.

"Please Audrey?"

He could feel her nodding, although he could not see the tears shining in her eyes as their faces were against one another.

"I can meet you here at ten?" 

Again, he felt Audrey nodding. Andy did not like what he was seeing. Audrey looked upset, that DeVere fellow was holding her too tightly, so he stopped dancing with Claudine to take Audrey back, even before the song was up.

"Back to me now." he asserted himself.

Richard was very unhappy but was not prepared to make a scene so he let Audrey go. He would wait until tomorrow and hope that nothing happened between Audrey and Andy tonight. 

.....

Andy was the perfect gentleman. After the ball finished they grabbed an nightcap in the hotel bar and talked some more Andy really was smitten with her. Then he walked her to the elevators in the foyer and kissed her lips gently. 

“I’ve waited twenty years for that.” Andy told her. Audrey pulled him to her and they kissed again. This time it was a longer, more intense kiss. 

“I hope I made it worth it.” She replied. 

Andy smiled at her, “You're really something, Audrey fforbes-Hamilton.”

After they said goodnight Audrey lay in her room thinking about Andy and Richard. She was prepared to go further with Andy but Richard still had her heart 

Audrey was as confused as ever about the mixed signals from Richard. She hoped tomorrow when they met for brunch it would bring some clarity. 

.....

Richard was leaving the Ritz when he saw Andy and Audrey walking over to the elevator. He continued to watch them, unseen from afar. He saw Andy kiss Audrey and then Audrey pulled him forward and really kissed Andy. The way Richard wanted Audrey to kiss him. His heart sank. He had left it too late. 

Richard turned and walked away. He realized now that Audrey had moved on. He went to the hotel reception and wrote a note to Audrey cancelling their brunch the next day. As he left the hotel he knew he had to let Audrey go, his hopes that they might one day make it had crumbled. 

......

Audrey had a fitful nights sleep. She enjoyed her night with Andy, especially the kiss at the end. But Richard DeVere still occupied her thoughts. It felt so right being in his arms, so easy. She longed for more of him. Audrey wondered what he wanted to talk about in relation to ‘us’. 

She was looking forward to seeing him. At checkout the hotel attendant gave her a letter, she recognized Richard's handwriting. Tearing it open with excitement, her smile was soon replaced with a frown.

_"Dear Audrey,_

_It was wonderful to see you last night. I fear that the conversation that I wanted to have with you has come too little too late._

_I wish you all the happiness for your future Audrey, you deserve it._

_Yours Always,_

_Richard."_

Audrey couldn't believe it - too little, too late? He was standing her up! Again! Audrey's hot tears of anger threatened to spill from her eyes and down her cheeks. She vowed that this would be the last time that Richard DeVere would have the chance to stand her up.


	4. Chapter 4

Richard never heard from Audrey, not that he expected to. He was sure that Audrey would have been angry that he cancelled on her, but he knew that it was for the best. It had been more than 12 months now that Richard had been back in the city. He and Claudine had started sleeping together, although it was not a serious relationship. Claudine had already told him, "I have your body, but I know who has your heart and mind Richard."

Richard tried to deny it, but Claudine was right. He still loved and wanted Audrey. It was Audrey who he thought of when he was with Claudine and he felt guilty and sad. 

Richard had just got out of bed one Sunday morning when he heard his mother scream. He ran into the dining room, fearing that something horrible had happened to her. When he saw her she looked distraught and angry.

"What is it mother?" he asked extremely worried.

"It is Audrey. She is engaged." Mrs Poo started to cry, but not with happiness.

"What?" Richard snatched the paper, and there he saw it. "Air Commodore Andrew Campbell-Jones has announced his engagement to Audrey fforbes-Hamilton of Grantleigh Manor." The picture of them was from an event and Audrey looked stunning. She was smiling happily into the camera, whilst Andy had his arm around her looking like the cat who got the cream. Richard hated to admit it, but they were a good looking couple.

Richard hadn't realised that it was even possible for his heart to feel more torn. After all, he had lost his wife, and Audrey twice now. But seeing that picture and reading those words, he actually had tears and a lump in his throat that prevented him from speaking.

"Why Bedrich, why didn't you ask her? Now it is too late!" Mrs Poo wailed at him.

Richard stormed from the room, he still could not speak and felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. To make it worse, a few days later they received an invitation to the engagement party and mother insisted they were going. Richard was hoping that he would come down ill, but unfortunately the day arrived and he was fine so he, mother and Claudine (who mother did not approve of) all made their way back to Grantleigh for the event. Audrey had kindly offered them to stay the weekend at the Manor so that they did not have to travel and could catch up with their old friends. Despite Richard's protests, they did accept her invitation and off they set that Saturday morning.

......

The last six months with Andy were a whirlwind. Audrey found herself loving him more everyday. He was quite easy to love actually. Audrey was surprised that she was able to love someone other than Richard. Andy had never let her down, he adored her. Not only was he a lot of fun, he had been a perfect gentleman. He was interesting and interested in other people. Although he had not lived in the country before he enjoyed the lifestyle there. He stayed on the air base through the week and went to Grantleigh for the weekends.

When he proposed, Audrey had thought of Richard before saying yes. Andy made her so happy, she was excited to live the rest of their lives together. 

The engagement party was organized quickly and Audrey had debated whether or not to invite Richard, but she dearly wanted to see Mrs Poo and so in the end, although Andy had sulked (quite unlike him), Audrey had sent the invitation and was surprised to receive a 'yes' RSVP from Mrs Poo, Richard and Claudine.

......

Richard, Mrs Poo and Claudine arrived in Grantleigh just after 10am. The Manor was a scene of organised chaos as Audrey coordinating everything for the night. When she saw them arrive, she hopped off the stage which she was directing from and went over to greet them. She was surprised to see them as she had thought that Richard would not show. Audrey's heart stopped as she saw Richard's arm go around Claudine and their quick kiss as they hopped out of the car.

"Mrs Poo, Richard, Claudine - welcome, thank you for coming!" Audrey greeted them.

She hugged Mrs Poo, who cried at the site of Audrey, "Oh Audrey, I have missed you."

"Mrs Poo, I have missed you too. I'm so glad you're staying, we will have lots of time to catch up." Audrey replied. Then she turned to others.

She kissed them both on the cheek.

"Brabinger will organise your bags, please make yourselves at home. Mrs Poo, you are in your old room and Richard and Claudine are in the China room. We will have lunch ready for you to eat when you like from midday in the formal dining area." Audrey told them.

Richard smiled at her, she always looked beautiful to him, even in her normal clothes - the calf length skirt and blouse which she left unbuttoned to she just covered her breasts. He saw the diamond and Ceylon sapphire engagement ring on her finger and the reality of the situation hit him.

"Thank you for inviting us Audrey." Claudine said warmly. "I look forward to spending some time here again."

Audrey needed to return to her coordinating and left them to find their own way around. Richard wanted to walk around the estate and see what had changed and Claudine was happy to walk with him. Mrs Poo had organised to catch up with Marjory.

Richard and Claudine were at the stables when they saw Andy, who greeted them happily, despite his original annoyance that they were invited.

"Good to see you both!" he said as he shook Richard's hand and kissed Claudine.

"I wasn't sure if you'd make it - Audrey says you're a bit of a no-shower." he told them. Richard felt his face go red.

"Wouldn't miss it - thank you for inviting us." Claudine replied quickly. She was aware what Andy meant and what Richard had done the morning after the ball. Claudine hadn't made the mistake of falling in love with Richard, she could still clearly see that Richard's heart was still with Audrey. She felt sad for him, because he was a charming, smart man who had somehow lost his confidence with Audrey.

They continued to walk around the estate and Claudine saw a new heartache in him - his love and loss of Grantleigh. They reached Pelligran's Folley and looked out and Richard told her the story of Pelligran's fforbes-Hamilton.

"You still love her, no?" Claudine asked him gently as they looked out.

Richard sighed. "Yes, I do. Not that it counts for anything."

"But it does, Richard. It's not too late."

"It is. She is happy and engaged to Andrew Campbell-Jones."

"But she is not married yet. Don't spoil this chance, Richard. You need to let her know how you feel. It's not fair on her if you don't." Claudine kissed his cheek. "Come on my love, it's nearly time for lunch."


	5. Chapter 5

With Audrey in full control of the arrangements, Richard had not managed to get to talk to her on her own. The party had started and Richard was happy to see their old friends - Mrs Poo was happier than Richard had seen in a long time. It was only when Audrey and Andy swept down the staircase together that he saw her next, and she looked stunning.

Audrey was wearing a light blue tulle dress, that had no sleeves and a deep v neckline. It gathered at her waist then fell to the ground. The overall effect was very sexy it was almost as if she was floating the way it flowed as she moved. Richard kept his eyes on her as they greeted their guests around the room until Claudine dragged him on to the dance floor.

"Andy, may I have this dance?" Claudine asked him when the two couples were next to each other. Although Andy did not like the thought of Audrey dancing with Richard, he was happy to dance with the attractive French lady.

"You look stunning Audrey." Richard said as soon as she was in his arms. It felt so good to be holding her again, being cheek to cheek.

"Thank you, Richard. Did you plan that?" Audrey was curious. Richard had grown so distant, it felt like he was a different person to the man she knew at Grantleigh.

"No!"

"Really?"

"Really. But Claudine has been trying to get me to talk to you."

"Why? What did she want me to know."

"How I feel about you." 

Audrey felt her heart pounding in her chest. She wondered if Richard could feel it too. She had loved this man for many years now, but had thought that there was no hope, now she was engaged to someone else. 

"How?" Audrey could hardly get the word out.

"I love you Audrey, I've been in love with you for years. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to tell you, and I'm sorry I'm telling you tonight. I hope we can talk about it?"

Audrey did not respond. She had tears in her eyes. Finally, she knew how he felt, but this was not the time or place to be able to talk about it.

"Audrey?"

Richard felt her nodding against his cheek.

A sob caught in her throat as she finally replied, "We can talk later."

He pressed them closer together, he didn't want to ever let her go.

The dance ended and Andy was there, ready to take back his fiancé. The night went by so quickly, Richard saw that Audrey was never alone. She looked so happy, Richard couldn't tell how his confession effected her. He hardly slept that night and woke early so he quietly moved through the manor to walk to Pelligran's Folley again.

He wasn't there long when he heard a dog approach the shelter. It was Bertie. A couple of minutes later Audrey appeared. She was surprised to Richard in there.

"All alone?" she asked him.

"Yes. I needed some space. This was always a good place to help me think."

“I feel the same way about it.” Audrey walked in and sat beside him. "I can't believe it was over a year ago that you told me about your business troubles when we were sitting right here. So much has happened since then." she said. They were both silent as they pondered the events of the last 12 months.

"Audrey, about what I said to you last night..."

Richard moved so that he was looking at her instead of them both staring out. Audrey turned to look at him.

"I meant it. I don't want to cause any trouble for you. I just want you to know. I regret not telling you earlier, I wanted to. But I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way about me, that you wouldn't want me without the manor."

Audrey laughed gently. "How could think that? How could you not see my feelings for you?"

Richard took her hand, "Is it too late for us Audrey? Because I love you and I would do anything for you."

Audrey skin tingled from his touch, she moved her other hand to be on top of his. Her eyes looked into his and took in every part of him. "Why didn't you meet me the morning after the ball?" she asked him.

"I saw you kiss Andy and I didn't think you loved me."

Audrey nodded. "Why now?" 

"Because Claudine told me it wasn't fair that you marry Andy without knowing how I feel about you. She thinks that's unfair on you. I have already accepted that you don't love me, but just in case...."

Audrey loved her hand to trace his face with her finger. She sighed. "You are an impossible man Richard DeVere. I wish I didn't love you, it has caused me a lot of heartache. You have let me down and I felt that you didn't feel the same way as me."

"I'm sorry Audrey, I am such a fool."

"I hardly slept last night you know. I was thinking about what you said. Did you mean it?"

"Yes! I am in love with you. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you. I would give up Cavendish, or do whatever you wanted, for us to be together."

“You would give it up for me?”

“I would do anything, Audrey. I love you.”

Audrey’s tears spilt over and Richard wiped them gently. 

“I wish you had told me before. Andy is a good man, I don’t want to hurt him. I’m sorry too Richard..” and Audrey started to sob. Richard gathered her into his arms. He had to accept defeat. 

“Sshh” he whispered as he stroked her hair. “It’s okay. It’s my fault. I should have told you a long time ago. I wanted to, I was worried about my ego getting bruised. Don’t cry, I know you will be happy together.”

“No Richard, I’m sorry that I never told you, before you left for London. I just wanted you to see me as your equal. I was worried you wouldn’t come to my party, and you didn’t. I should have told you that I am in love with you before you left here.” Audrey sniffed as her head rested against his chest. Richards arms tightened around her. 

“I should have come to your party. I’ve been such an idiot.” Richard told her. 

“We both have been.” 

“Is it too late for us Audrey?” 

“What do you want Richard?”

“I want to marry you Audrey. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to go to sleep holding you every night. I want to hear everything I am doing wrong and whatever I need to do to meet your standards. I want to love you everyday for the rest of my life.” Richard has tears in his eyes. “What do you want Audrey?”

“I want to be Mrs Audrey DeVere. I want you.” 

Richard moved Audrey’s face so that he could kiss her lips. It was a hungry kiss as the years of pent up passion finally released. When they finally parted Audrey said, “I need to talk to Andy.”

She stood up and smoothed out her hair and clothing. Richard stood up and pulled her in, “One more kiss darling.” Their arms wrapped around one another and kissed again, they were closer than they had ever been. 

“I really need to go and see Andy now. I love you Richard.” Audrey said as she broke away. 

Richard smiled, he couldn’t remember feeling this happy before. 

He kissed her again quickly and told her, “I love you too, darling.” 

Richard watched her walk away with Bertie. He took a deep breath, he couldn’t believe how long he waited. 

He felt invigorated and decided to walk the rest of the estate. When he returned to the manor, there was an ambulance and a lot of commotion. 

Claudine came out, “Richard where have you been?”

“Just walking - what’s going on?”

“It’s Audrey - she’s had a fall and she’s unconscious!” Claudine told him. 

"What? When? Where?" Richard was distraught with worry.

"I think in her room, apparently she slipped and hit her head on the bath. The ambulance people are with her now, but I don't know anything else."

Richard went to rush in, but Claudine pulled him back, "Richard, you can't go to her. You will just be in the way and you are not her fiance." 

Richard turned angrily at Claudine, he was about to give her a piece of his mind, but he realised that she was right and took a breath. "Yes, of course. You're right."

They waited out the front and Richard paced nervously. Claudine pulled him over to a bench where she said, "Sit here Richard and calm down."

"I told her Claudine - this morning. I saw her when I was out walking." Richard looked so sad, Claudine held his hand.

"What did she say?"

"She said she loved me too, that she was going to tell Andy, so that we could be together." Richard choked through tears as he said this, then took his hand back so that he could place his head in his hands. Claudine put her arm around him and could feel his gentle sobs.

They heard the commotion of Audrey being bought out on a stretcher, followed by Andy and Brabinger. Richard got up and rushed over. He could hardly see Audrey through the mask on her face, tubes going everywhere and people in the way.

"You stay right there!" Andy yelled at him. "Don't you come any closer."

"I'll be damned if you tell me what to do." Richard yelled back.

Claudine quickly came between them. She looked at Richard pointedly and then turned to Andy, "We're just worried about her, let us know if there is anything we can do."

"He's done enough already." Andy sneered at Richard, then he jumped in his car to follow the ambulance.


	6. Chapter 6

Richard, Claudine and Mrs Poo quickly packed up. They collected Marjory and drove to the hospital that Audrey was taken to. Marjory and Mrs Poo cried most of the way there. Thank goodness Claudine was with them, she was a calming influence.

At the hospital, they were advised that Audrey was in ICU, and was unable to have visitors. Richard and Marjory remained there waiting whilst Claudine took Mrs Poo back to London. They arranged for a driver to come back and be at hand for Richard.

When they finally saw Andy he looked angrily at Richard, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to be here for Audrey."

"She doesn't need you."

Then they heard Marjory's loud sobs and Andy turned to her, "It's alright Marjory. You can come and see her now. But not you." he sneered at Richard.

Richard sat back down to wait for Marjory. She was back within 15 minutes and crying all over again. Richard put his arm around her and Marjory cried even harder.

"She looks terrible Richard, her head is all wrapped up, and she has tubes everywhere, and there are all these machines. They don't know if she will be alright."

"Oh Marjory, of course she will be. Our Audrey is the strongest person we know. She a fforbes-Hamilton and they survive everything."

Marjory nodded, she enjoyed having Richard's arm around her and his presence there, it was very reassuring.

Andy came out later, "What are you still doing here?" he demanded.

"I'm here for Audrey and Marjory. You don't have to like it, but I'm not going anywhere." Richard told him.

"What's happening? Will Audrey be alright?" Marjory asked him.

Andy looked at Marjory, who had unwittingly diffused the tension between the men.

"They're not sure yet Marjory. Her brain has swelling and they need to monitor the next 24 to 48 hours to see how it goes. They suggest that we go home and get some rest now. She is stable, but they don't expect any change tonight. I can take you back to Grantleigh with me if you like?" Andy told her.

Marjory nodded, she stood up and Andy put his arm around her as they walked out. Richard remained seated and watched them leave.

When he could no longer see them, he walked to the ICU desk to ask if he was able to see Audrey. They reluctantly let him, and when he went in the room he understood why Marjory was so upset. He felt the tears in his eyes welling up as he saw Audrey as Marjory described.

There was a chair beside her bed and Richard sat down, although he could not really hold her hand, due to the tubes, he slid his hand underneath hers so that their palms were touching.

"Come on Audrey, we need you here." he said to her. "I love you darling, and we have our whole life ahead of us."

Richard thought he felt Audrey stir, but as he waited for more there was nothing. He sat there, stroking her bruised arm as tears fell down his face.

The nurse came in and let him know that his time was up.

"I love you Audrey, I'll be back soon." he told her and he kissed her fingers.

The nurse looked at him quizzically, "I thought the other man was her fiancé?" she asked.

"He is, technically. It's complicated." Richard replied. The nurse just nodded as she stood waiting for Richard to leave. He looked at Audrey once more as if he still could not believe that this was real, and then walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

The days passed and Audrey came out of her coma on the fourth day. Marjory was with her and it turned out that Audrey had short term memory loss. "Where's Marton?" she asked Marjory.

Marjory panicked and went out to get the nurse and doctor. After examining Audrey, she was found to have come through physically unharmed, but with short term retrograde amnesia and from what they could gather Audrey's memory ended shortly before Marton died. It was decided that Marjory would be the one to tell her what had happened.

"Audrey, you had an accident and you have been in a coma. It's 1982 and Marton died five years ago."

"What?" Audrey was shocked.

"I'm so sorry Audrey. You're engaged to Andrew Campbell-Jones -"

"Andy?"

"Yes."

It was more than Audrey could take, she had to rest. Over the next few days Marjory shared with Audrey what had happened over the last five years. 

Due to her memory loss, Andy instructed that she was not to have visits from Richard or Mrs Poo, as he felt if would confuse her. Richard struggled, but the doctor agreed wanting Audrey to focus on recovery and not to have any situations that might trigger a set back. Richard was devastated, but could not find a way to get around it, although he tried.

Audrey was back at home in the Manor in less than a month. She had cancelled the wedding to Andy, a nagging voice inside her head was telling her that something wasn't right, and her memory loss was a good reason. She spent most days with Marjory who was able to orientate her about the lapsing time period. Audrey was most interested in the time she was not in the manor, as she could see the differences in Grantleigh that she knew was not from her or Marton's doing.

Audrey found it amusing, although slightly degrading, that she had lived in the Old Lodge for three years. She could only imagine her own horror in this circumstance. Marjory confirmed that Audrey was most unimpressed, and she shared stories of them spying on their new neighbour - the rich, charming, handsome business man Richard DeVere. 

Audrey pulled out the case that she kept photos and documents in. There was a picture in there that she did not recognise. She was arm in arm with a tall, dark haired man. On the back she had written, _Lord Lieutenant’s Charity Gala, 1979_. "Marjory - is this Richard DeVere?" she asked, showing her the photo.

"Yes that's him," Marjory sighed, "he's so handsome, and such a gentleman."

The picture triggered something in Audrey, it was like a dream that she had, it was just not quite in reach. She was dancing with a man - who looked like this - on the terrace of the Old Lodge to the Fred Astaire song. "Marjory - what's that Fred Astaire song - you know from the movie?"

Marjory laughed, "Honestly Aud, which one?"

Audrey tried to hum some of it.

"Maybe, Dancing Cheek to Cheek?" Marjory suggested laughing at Audrey's humming.

"Yes, that's the one."

"Why do you ask?"

"I just feel like I danced to that song with him. It was weird though - we were at the Old Lodge..."

Marjory laughed again, "Oh yes, that might have been the night of the Summer Hunt Ball."

"You mean, it's a real memory?" Audrey asked growing excited.

"It might be, I wasn't there." Marjory then told Audrey the story of how he got them both to organise the ball and Audrey refused to attend. Audrey laughed with her as she imagined it.

"Has he been in contact with me, since the accident?" Audrey asked.

Marjory looked sheepish and Audrey questioned her, "What's going on Marjory that you're not telling me?"

"He has tried Audrey, but Andy won't let him. He thinks it might trigger you, or something. Richard calls me every night though, wanting to know how you are and if you have made any progress. He was here the morning your accident happened and he was distraught."

"Really?"

"Yes, he's very worried about you."

"Is he nice Marjory?"

"Oh gosh yes. A real gentleman."

"I would like to see him."

"I don't know Aud, Andy really is against it."

"Nonsense!"

But when Audrey told Andy she wanted it to be arranged, Andy put his foot down. Audrey really could not understand why they were making such a fuss, it seemed completely ridiculous. She and Andy had a big fight, and Audrey stormed off. She found her address book, and Richard was in it. She decided to call him.

As she dialed the number, she felt very nervous, although she wasn't sure why.

"Richard DeVere." He answered in his smooth voice.

"Richard? This is Audrey, Audrey fforbes-Hamilton. We used to be neighbors I believe."

Richard couldn't believe he was hearing her voice, she sounded nervous. He was lost for words.

"Audrey, oh my goodness.."

"Is now a bad time?"

"Not at all, I'm just surprised to hear from you. I have been trying to come and see you, but I've not been able to. To hear your voice, well, I'm just.." Audrey could hear the emotion in his voice. There was something else. His voice was so calming to her, so reassuring, so familiar. She was frustrated by her memories of him being just out of reach, she felt there was something there.

"I would like to see you. They won't allow it though. I think I have a memory of us, it's very faint and I wanted to ask you about it."

"Of course, I would love that. And I would love to see you Audrey. Whenever you are ready."

"Yes, but can I just ask you now about this memory?"

"I would love that."

"I know it sounds funny, but I feel like we were dancing on the terrace at the Old Lodge. We were in formal wear and the music was the song Dancing Cheek to Cheek. I just remember dancing with you. Like that, it's very quick. Marjory thinks it could have been the night of the Summer Hunt Ball. She told me the story."

"Yes, it was. It happened Audrey! I came over to apologise to you and ask you to be my partner for the ball, but it was too late in the night and we only had the one dance on your terrace. The ball finished and I had to go back to work. You told me about a shortcut across the field and I took it, but the creek bridge broke and I fell into the creek - I got very wet."

Audrey laughed now, "Oh Richard, I'm so sorry! I hope I apologised!" Her laugh was like music to his ears.

"I shouldn't think so." He replied and joined in laughing with her.

Although Audrey still could not remember anything specific, the familiarity was overwhelming. She knew she had to see him.

"Well, I do now. Richard, I need to see you. Do you think you could come here?"

"Yes, of course. I would be delighted, I can be there tonight if you like?"

"Hmm, I don't think it will be that easy I'm afraid. Let me talk to my doctor, I don't want you to waste the trip. Can I call you again?" she asked him.

"Any time. Audrey, it has been so wonderful to hear your voice. There's so much I need to tell you."

"Thank you Richard, I look forward to it. Talk soon."

"Yes, goodbye."

They hung up. Richard smiled, it was so good to hear from her, he wished that she had her memory back, but she sounded so good.

Audrey lay back on her bed and closed her eyes, looking for that memory. It seemed closer after hearing his voice. He was taller than her and his arms were strong as he held her close. Her heart was fluttering in his arms as their cheeks were together. She could still feel it. The way he said her name, she felt her body react to it. There was something there, Audrey just knew she had to trust her intuition on this.

_There's so much I need to tell you_.... Audrey wondered what that was. 


	8. Chapter 8

Richard couldn't believe he had just spoken to Audrey. It was her voice, but it was so innocent without the knowledge of their history. Marjory had kept him up to date on a daily basis. Whilst Audrey was in good health overall, her memories of the last five years were sketchy and she had no memory of life in the Old Lodge. Although, she had recently recalled Marton's death and all signs were positive that more memories could come through. 

The next day he had on everyone on alert that should a call come through from Audrey at any time, he was not be notified immediately so that he could take the call. He was glad he did, as she did call when he was in a meeting and his assistant Rita came to notify him so that he could take it.

"Audrey, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Richard said as he picked up the call.

"I hope I'm not calling at a bad time?" Audrey asked him.

Just hearing her voice filled him with happiness.

"Not at all, please call me whenever. How are you?" 

Audrey had the same sense of calm from hearing his voice, there was a magnetic pull towards him that she couldn't ignore and wanted to pursue.

"Yes, good thank you. And you?"

"Better from hearing your voice." 

Audrey laughed, he certainly was very charming.

"How can I help you?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure. I know this sounds weird, but I just needed to hear your voice. I feel like I'm so close to remembering things about you, but it's just out of reach. I wondered if hearing your voice would help me. Is that okay?" Audrey sounded nervous.

"Of course. How about if I share a memory of us? Would that help?" he asked gently.

"Thank you, that would be wonderful."

"I think you'll like this one - you helped me buy my first horse." he started. 

"Really? You didn't have horses before you bought Grantleigh?" 

"I'd never even been on a horse!" He heard Audrey laughing at his reply. "So I needed your expert advice. I asked you to help me when you had come over to the manor to yell at me for removing the Adam fireplace from the study -"

"Oh, that was so ugly! So, it was you who discovered the beautiful Inglenook hearth?" Audrey asked delighted.

"Yes, but you had been cranky at me for removing the Adam one. So I had an idea - well, actually it was Mother who had the idea - that while we were out looking at horses, I would have the Adams fireplace installed at the Old Lodge, because I thought you really loved it. Anyway, we looked at horses and you picked an excellent one for me and then we went out for dinner to Harborough Arms, and you wore your breeches -"

"No, never!" Audrey laughed.

"Yes, you looked so beautiful," she heard the love in his voice, "and then when you found out I had the Adams one installed, you were very angry at me because you had just found a Inglenook hearth, that had also been hidden in the lodge."

Audrey was still laughing and Richard joined in.

"We got it all fixed though. And that's the story of the Inglenook hearths and you dining out in breeches."

"Thank you Richard, I wish I could remember it."

"So do I."

"I had better let you go, it was good to talk to you today. Are you sure it wasn't a problem?"

"Please Audrey, call me anytime. It will never be a problem. Let me know when I can come and see you."

"I will. Thank you Richard, bye."

"Au revior Audrey." 

They both enjoyed the call immensely. Audrey started to call Richard daily, and he would share a story from his time in the manor. Everyday Richard hoped that she would call, and when she did, he dropped everything to talk to her. The conversation was never deeper about their feelings or memories from the day of the accident although Audrey could sense they were there.

Audrey had been able to use these stories to convince the doctor that Richard could visit her, and in fact that it could be beneficial to her recovering more memories. Andy was hard to read, he seemed both upset that she had no memories of their romance and relieved that she didn't remember the morning of the accident. He didn't like that Richard's visit had been approved by the doctor, but he wasn't able to persuade her otherwise.

Audrey arranged the visit for a weekday when Andy would be away. He was very unhappy about this, but could not offer a decent valid reason why, other than "I don't want him to upset you."

When Audrey tried to find out how he could upset her, Andy had no good answer, so Audrey pressed on. Andy was infuriated and left earlier than normal to return to the airbase.

On the Monday morning Audrey felt butterflies of excitement about seeing Richard for the first time. It wasn't really the first time, but Audrey couldn't remember anything other than the moment dancing. Much to Marjory's disappointment, she wasn't invited to be there when Richard arrived, although he had arranged to catch up with her soon after.

When Brabinger announced him into the Drawing Room, Audrey stood up nervously to welcome him. That moment when they made eye contact was electric, Audrey could feel the jolt. Richard walked over to her and put his hands on her arms as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Audrey breathed in his scent. It was so familiar, she felt both at ease and on edge.

Richard's eyes drunk her in. She was the same beautiful Audrey he had fallen in love with. Nothing seemed amiss, other than her memory of him.

"I wondered if we could walk the estate together?" Audrey asked him.

"I would love to."

As they walked Richard pointed out stories he hadn't told her - playing pooh sticks on the bridge, the hedgerow protests and they laughed as they wandered up to Pelligran's Folley. 

"That's the DeVere Wood." Audrey pointed out to him, "Ned told me about it."

"Yes, good old Ned. I was honored he wanted to name it that."

They walked into the shelter and sat on the bench. Audrey felt something stir in her memory and Richard could see her expression change.

"Is everything alright Audrey?" he put his arm around her.

The touch felt so right to Audrey and she looked at him, "What aren't you telling me Richard?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, although he was very sure he knew what she was asking.

"You've told me stories about us, but you haven't told me about our relationship, not really." Audrey searched his face, "I feel like there is more there. Even being here with you now, I feel like I have been with you here before. But it's confusing, because I feel like there was something that happened that really worried me, and something that happened that made me very happy. I just don't know, and I need your help."

"You're right Audrey, about all of these things. I haven't told you - I don't want to upset you. And we have had those moments here." he told her.

"Why would it upset me? Andy said the same, he didn't want you to upset me. What happened that I can't remember?" she demanded.

"Our relationship was complicated Audrey. At first, you didn't like me - well I don't think it was personal, it was more that you didn't like not being in the manor, and wanted to find fault with everything that I did. But I knew the first time I saw you that you were someone special. Through all our run-ins, we built a friendship, and I fell in love with you."

Richard paused to see how Audrey was taking it all. She was nodding, encouraging him to continue. He placed his hand on her knee and she covered it with her hand as he said, "The conversation you remember up here that worried you was when I told you that I might need to sell Grantleigh. You told me, 'Be careful, w _e need you here.'_ It was the nicest thing you had ever said to me. Then you talked to your Uncle Greville and he took on the city - for me. Unfortunately, he died before the deals were signed, and I ended up having to sell Grantleigh anyway. Luckily you inherited his estate and were able to buy it off me."

Richard looked out. "You had a Welcome Home party, but I didn't come, I couldn't bare to see what I thought couldn't have. I was so in love with you by then. That really hurt your feelings - I didn't know that you felt the same - and months later you started to see Andy. I guess, the rest is history."

"No." Audrey shook her head.

"No?" Richard questioned.

"Something happened that made me happy - what was it?" she asked him.

Richard nodded, it was time, Audrey had to hear it.

"I had let you down again. We saw each other at a charity ball, I was with a business colleague and you thought we were together. You were with Andy. I had arranged to meet you the next morning to tell you how I felt, but when I saw you kiss Andy, I cancelled our brunch. You ended up getting engaged about six months after that, and Mother forced me to come to your engagement party. The morning after, we ran into each other up here. I finally told you how I felt. You told me that you felt the same way, and you were going to talk to Andy and break your engagement. By the time I finished my walk, the ambulance was here as you'd had your accident."

Audrey was nodding, there was something familiar about it all, she knew he wasn't it making it up. 

"So, we were in love?" Audrey asked him.

"I still am." Richard told her as his eyes searched hers. 

Audrey leaned in to Richard and kissed his lips gently. It felt so right, she knew that this was the reason that her mind was telling her to cancel the wedding to Andy.

“I wish I could remember.” Audrey sighed.

"So do I." Richard replied.

"Do you mind if we head back now, I normally have a nap in the afternoon, I still can get very tired."

"Of course."

As they walked back, Audrey couldn't get the kiss out of her mind. When she was with Richard she felt so close to her memories, like they were just there. When she was with Andy she felt like she was blank. She wanted to spend some more time with Richard. 

When they reached the manor Audrey stopped him out the front, "Richard, I know you are a very busy man, but if it's not too much trouble - do you think you could stay for the week? I feel terrible asking, but I think that being with you is really helping me."

"Of course, I would love to."

"Thank you."

"Is that all?" Richard asked as he saw Audrey holding something back.

Audrey laughed, "It's hard being with someone who knows you so well. I, uh, wondered if I could kiss you again?"

Richard pulled her in to him, this time the kiss was longer as they explored one another. Audrey felt herself melt in his arms. Richard held her tightly, he never wanted to let go.

"Audrey, we will go at your pace. Just remember that I'm in love with you - I want to marry you - so whatever you want from me and whenever you want it, I am here for you."

"Thank you Richard."

While Audrey rested, Richard was busy organising some clothing to be couriered to him from London. He had an idea to try and help Audrey and so he needed some specific clothing and items and he wanted them for that night. Richard also managed to catch up with Marjory, who was delighted to see him. He shared his plan with her and she was happy to help.

As Audrey lay on her bed she thought about Richard and their morning together. She intuitively knew that she was in love with him, that she could trust him. She wondered how far their relationship had progressed - had they slept together? She knew she had slept with Andy, as he had told her and he was very keen to reignite this. Audrey wondered about Richard though and her stomach flipped with excitement at the thought. As she drifted off for her nap, she hoped that she dreamed of him.

For dinner, Richard had asked Audrey to wear a particular formal dress, he had Brabinger put it out for her. Richard was dressed in his hunting ball tuxedo and after a beautiful dinner he asked Audrey to go for a walk with him.

"Is this why you wanted me to wear this dress?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, and can I say again how beautiful you look?"

Audrey laughed, "You may. You look very handsome, Richard. I bet a lot of ladies want you."

Now Richard laughed, "I'm not so sure about that. There's only one lady that I care about." he smiled at her. 

_He really is devilishly handsome_ , she thought.

They got to the Old Lodge, but instead of going in the front door, they walked around the side. Music was playing, it was their song, Audrey recognised it immediately. On the terrace, Richard held out his hand, "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Audrey gave him her hand, "I'd be delighted." she said as she realised that he was recreating the moment from her memory. As they danced cheek to cheek, she had a random thought come to her, _Bedrich Poulivika_. It was strong and wouldn't go away. She whispered "Bedrich Poulivika."

Richard pulled back so he could look at her, "What was that Audrey?" he asked.

"Bedrich Poulivika." she said uncertainly. The look on Richard's face was of shock and excitement.

"Audrey - that's my birth name." he told her.

"What?" Audrey was shocked, something from her memories had come through.

Richard picked her up and swung her with excitement, "Audrey, you've remembered my birth name." He had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Richard! It just came to me. Just that." Audrey smiled at him, spending time with Richard was really helping her. "Thank you." she said as she pulled him into her so that they could keep dancing. She could feel Richard's tears on her face and she looked at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Sorry darling, I'm just feeling emotional. I didn't know if we had a chance, and now I feel like we will get there. I'm so happy." Richard kissed her gently.

As they continued dancing Audrey felt excited for the week ahead, she hoped she could make more progress on her memories with Richard, as she could feel herself falling in love with him, even without them.


	9. Chapter 9

Audrey woke up feeling excited for the day ahead. She had a dream the night before that she and Richard were married and entertaining a French lady for Richard's business. It was a bit unusual though as they were fighting about a concrete block in the cow field. 

Audrey got dressed and grabbed Bertie for a walk before breakfast. She was at the door when Richard called her name. 

“Morning - I was going to walk, do you mind if I join you?” he asked. 

“That would be lovely.” Audrey agreed. 

He looked very handsome and she could smell the soft scent of his aftershave. 

Richard smiled at her and offered his arm to her. Audrey gave a small laugh and threaded her arm through. 

“Thank you for last night Richard. It was really wonderful.”

“My pleasure. I’m happy to be here with you Audrey. I’ve really missed you.”

Audrey smiled at him. “You know I had a dream last night. We were married and there was a very beautiful French lady staying here and then we had a fight over some concrete in the field.”

Audrey laughed but Richard looked surprised. 

“What? What did I say?” Audrey asked him. 

“Audrey that happened!”

“What? We were married?” Audrey was confused and now Richard laughed. 

“I asked you to pretend to be my wife. Claudine - Mademoiselle Dutoit - and I were doing a business deal and I didn’t want to offend her by refusing her advances so I invented a wife. Then when she came to stay I needed a wife and I asked you and you agreed. It was so nice having you around the manor with me. And then we did argue, it was about a sculpture I'd brought that you didn’t like and moved into the fields.”

Richard picked her up and swung her around, “Its coming back Audrey, you’re memory is coming back!”

Audrey laughed, “Oh my goodness. It is! It’s you Richard! You’re helping me.”

Richard put her back down and kissed her instinctively. When they broke Audrey looked into his eyes and trailed her finger along his jaw. His skin was smooth and it was all Audrey could do to refrain from asking him to take her back upstairs to the bedroom, her desire for him was that strong.

Richard smiled at her, "A penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

Audrey blushed, "Oh, I, it's just, I'm just happy to be with you." she stammered, wondering if her desire for him was written all over her face.

"So am I." Richard agreed and they kept walking.

"Claudine, that name is familiar somehow, can you tell me more about her?" Audrey asked.

"Mademoiselle Claudine Dutoit she has a very successful cosmetics business, I really wanted her line in at Cavendish. She's very smart but I thought she was propositioning me and I didn't want to offend her so - as I said - we pretended to be married. She figured out we weren't but she said that she could see the connection we had, that we should consider getting married. 

The time I saw you at the Charity Gala - the night you kissed Andy - she was with me. Only as friends then and she was the one who wanted me to tell you how I felt. After I saw you and Andy kiss, well Claudine and I did have a casual relationship, but she always knew it was you who I wanted. The night of your engagement party she told me that I had to tell you how I felt before you married Andy. She is a good friend."

"A good friend?" Audrey narrowed her eyes with a hint of jealousy.

"She knows that it is you who I'm in love with." Richard reassured her.

"Whom." Audrey corrected him.

Richard laughed, "Oh Audrey, you're getting more like yourself everyday. I have missed you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You always loved correcting my English, in addition to telling me what I should - or shouldn't - be doing on the estate." Richard laughed.

Audrey started to go red, "Oh no - well, it sounds like me. I do like people to speak grammatically correctly. Was I quite horrible to you?"

"Quite." Richard laughed, and he pulled her in again. "But I loved it. I love that you are not intimidated by anything, that you say what you are feeling and thinking. So, I didn't mind it one bit - it gave me an opportunity to see you. And I think you liked to see me, too."

"Really?" Audrey asked coyly.

"Really." Richard replied and kissed her nose.

They started to walk again, "Richard?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you Czechoslovakian?" Audrey asked timidly.

"Yes! Do you remember this? Or did Marjory tell you?" Richard asked excitedly.

"No, Marjory didn't tell me, it's just sitting in my mind." Audrey smiled at him, "It's really starting to come back Richard - I can't believe it!"

Richard smiled. "You are incredible Audrey."

"And who is Mrs Poo?" Audrey asked with more confidence.

Richard laughed, "That's my mother! She lives with me and when we lived here you two were very close. She misses you terribly."

"I'd love to meet her - I mean see her again." Audrey replied and she could not get the smile of her face. "Tell me more about you Richard, I would love to know you better."

For the rest of the walk Richard shared his life story, from immigrating to England from Czechoslovakia, starting Cavendish, his marriage to Anna and her death and up to his purchase of Grantleigh.

Audrey listened with her full attention, loving Richard's voice and hearing all about him. He was determined, resilient and confident and she found him even more attractive. She wondered why they hadn't been more upfront about their feelings with one another. 

They had arrived back at the manor and had their breakfast. Audrey and Richard went to the farm office, where Richard was able to catch up with Spalding, the farm manager whom Audrey had retained. Audrey had an opportunity to watch Richard in action, challenging Spalding's recommendations and asking questions about their plans. There was something about Richard that made him mesmerizing to her. 

The rest of the morning was full with Marjory visiting and then lunch and Audrey had a rest before going riding with Richard in the afternoon. As Audrey lay there, her mind was only focused on Richard. How his kiss felt, how easy it was for them to be together. Audrey was in love with him, she only hoped that she could remember more about their time together before her accident.

Even though Richard was still uncomfortable riding he proudly told Audrey, "This is my horse - the one you picked for me. Well - it was my horse, it's yours now."

Audrey was able to give Richard some tips to help his riding, when she suddenly laughed and said, "You're riding is only marginally better than your skiing." 

Richard joined in laughing, before realising that she had another memory coming through, "Audrey - my skiing! You remember!"

"Yes, yes I do! Marjory and I were watching you ski down the hills, you were terrible and I was laughing because I knew I was going to have to teach you on our skiing trip!" Audrey laughed. "But I can't remember our skiing trip." she looked at him wistfully, "I wish I could."

"We didn't go - I broke my leg!" Richard told her and they laughed again.

"Richard, I'm really curious. How far have we gone?" Audrey asked him seriously.

"Not very, we've only kissed. We've wasted a lot of time, not telling each other how we really feel. Even in the conversation we had the morning of your accident, we both regretted not saying it sooner."

"Why didn't we?"

"Well, for me - I thought I had more time. You know, we often fought, we're both very stubborn." they both laughed, "Then the sale came so suddenly and I knew I had been in love with you for a long time, but I didn't think you would want me without the manor. You always had a bit of a wall up, and I think that was because you didn't want me to think that you only wanted me for the manor. 

You told Mother once that you wanted me to know it was love, not the manor. Anyway, I didn't think you were in my reach, but you didn't want to tell me until I saw you as an equal. I was stupid, I didn't come to your party and I guess the rest is history. Here we are, still apart."

"Oh Richard." Audrey said sadly. It sounded right to her - all of it. "I'm breaking my engagement to Andy, I'm telling him not to come back. What do you think about that?"

Richard nodded, "I'm sure he will be upset. I can't hide that it makes me happy. I want us to be together."

"So do I." Audrey looked at him, she could see the smile break on his face.

"Really, my darling?"

"Really. I know I don't remember much of our time together, but I know that I'm in love with you. I want to be with you and I want you here with me. Will you stay with me?" Audrey told him.

Richard's heart pounded and it was all he could do to stay on the horse, instead of getting off and pulling her close and kissing her.

"Definitely." 

Audrey smiled at him. "Thank you."

They reached the river and hopped off the horses to let them graze for a few minutes. Richard walked over to Audrey and put his arms around her, he bent down his head to kiss her and she responded eagerly. Their tongues touched, gently at first and then exploring more as they felt their passions build.

"I want you Richard." Audrey murmured as Richard kissed down her neck.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Richard replied huskily, his body was already responding and Audrey could feel his growing hardness against her. It excited her and she wanted to feel closer to him.

Audrey's hand slipped under his shirt to feel his chest as she could feel Richard's hands on her back and then against her bottom as he squeezed her against him. He was bigger and harder than before and Audrey's desire for him was pounding in her loins.

"We can't here." Audrey whispered.

"Why not?" Richard asked, he felt like he would explode at any moment.

Audrey laughed, "Darling, let's get home."

Richard groaned with need for her, but relented and agreed. He managed to calm down for the ride back to the manor. They entered through the back door, holding hands and giggling excitedly as they made their way up to the bedroom. 

When they closed the bedroom door, it only took seconds for them to undress and make their way to the bed. Their mouths stayed connected as they kissed as if their life depended on it. On the bed Richard trailed kisses down Audrey's neck, getting excited from her sighs and moans of satisfaction, to her nipples while he stimulated her clit with his finger and felt her respond to his touch.

"Oh Richard." she murmured. Richard's technique was more exciting than Audrey had ever imagined or experienced before, she felt waves of pleasure start to wave over her as her orgasm built to the point that she knew she needed him inside her. As Audrey was climaxing, Richard felt himself on the edge and moved to position himself at her wet entrance. He felt her walls pulse and close around him and he knew he was close to coming. His thrusts sent Audrey into another orgasm and he felt her constrictions Richard exploded inside her, "Oh Audrey." he cried.

They lay panting and sweaty from their activity. Richard kissed Audrey and looked into her eyes, "That was amazing, darling. I'm sorry I was so quick."

Audrey laughed throatily, "No need to apologize, I was more than satisfied, you're incredible."

Richard pulled her into his arms and she giggled, "Why did we wait so long?" he asked her.

They kissed again.

Suddenly someone tried to open the bedroom door, and finding it was locked started to bang on it, "Open up Audrey, I know you're in there with him!" Andy yelled.

Audrey jumped up and grabbed her robe to cover up. She went to the door and yelled back at him, "I will not open up the door! I will meet you downstairs in half an hour."

"I will break it down!"

"You will do no such thing!"

"You better get out here now!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! I will be down when I am good and ready."

"We are through!"

"Good, then go!"

"Don't even bother coming out - I won't be here!"

Audrey rolled her eyes and refrained from having the last word. She came back to the bed and suddenly began crying. Richard, having managed to put on his underwear and shirt, moved over to put her arms around her.

"Darling, are you all right?" he asked concerned.

Audrey was now sobbing and Richard worried that she didn't want to break up with Andy. "Audrey, darling, what's wrong?"

She took some deep breaths. "The accident - I remember it. I had just told Andy that I wasn't going to marry him. He followed me into the bathroom and grabbed my arm, he was yelling at me about you, and then when I pulled away from him and he let me go is when I fell."

"Oh darling." Richard cradled her against him and stroked her hair. "I have a good mind to go and give him a piece of my mind."

"Let him go, I don't care about him. I just want to be here with you." Audrey sniffed.

He held her close and continued to play with her hair and she moved her arms around him. She listened to his heartbeat, felt his chest rise and fall and she matched her breath to his. It felt good to be in sync with him. When she had calmed, she sat back.

"I remember Richard. I remember talking to you at Pelligran's Folley. I remember feeling so excited that we had finally admitted how we felt for each other, that we were finally going to be together. Andy was just horrible, he was really angry. What happened was an accident, but still, I didn't like what I saw. It makes sense now, why he wanted to keep us apart."

"I will kick his arse." Richard said angrily, getting up off the bed.

"No! I just want him gone." Audrey protested. “Just let him go.”

As much as Richard wanted to go and give Andy and piece of his mind, and fist, he could see that Audrey wouldn’t appreciate it, so he sat back down on the bed. 

“Okay darling. Come here.” he beckoned her to come back into his arms and they lay back on the bed. 

They lay with Audrey turned into Richard, her leg in between both of his. Richard’s hand went under her robe to gently rub her smooth skin. Audrey slipped her hand into Richard’s shirt to run her fingers through his chest hair. They lay in comfortable silence until Audrey said, “I think I remember most things now Richard. Thanks to you. I love you, darling.”

Richard kissed her head. “I love you too.”

As much as they both wanted to stay like this all day, Audrey did get up and said, “I think he is still here. I’m going to give him his ring back.”

“Let me give it to him.”

“No, I should. I’m not a coward.” Audrey replied. 

They dressed and Audrey opened her dresser draw to retrieve a jewelers box. “I had Brabinger pack up his other things yesterday.” she explained. 

They walked downstairs and as expected, Andy was in the drawing room, seething. When he saw Richard follow Audrey into the room he stood up angrily. 

“DeVere should have known you would have come here and filled Audrey’s head full of rubbish.”

Richard started to reply, “How dare -“ when Audrey intervened. 

“Andy - this has nothing to do with Richard. I remember the morning of my accident - everything.”

Andy looked down, and Audrey continued, “I know that I already told you that I was not going to marry you - that I still had feelings for Richard. I remember how you reacted.”

“Come on Audrey - how come you can’t see that he is not right for you? He has no class, no breeding -“

“I love him. I’m sorry if I hurt you, but marrying you is not possible. Here is your ring. Brabinger has already packed all your things.”

Audrey placed the ring on the coffee table in front of him. 

Andy looked defeated. The he looked at Audrey with daggers and said, “You’ll regret this and don’t come crawling back to me.”

“I won’t.” Audrey replied. 

Andy picked up the box and stormed passed Audrey and Richard. Richard followed him out. 

“You’re not welcome back here.” he told Andy. 

“She won’t be happy with you.” Andy sneered at him. 

“That’s none of your concern. Now get out of here before I physically throw you out. And let me tell you, I’m itching to.” Richard threatened him. 

Andy grabbed his belongings and left. Richard heard the car doors slam and tyres squeal as he drove away. Richard returned to the drawing room where Audrey sat with her head in her hands. 

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Richard asked. 

“Nothing, just a headache. I might have a lie down.” she walked past him, “Want to join me?”


	10. Chapter 10

Richard didn’t end up returning to live in London. He relocated Mrs Poo and his office back to Grantleigh. They had been there 2 months when Mrs Poo asked him, “Bedrich, when will you ask Audrey to marry you?”

“When the time is right Mother.” He replied. 

Audrey and Richard had been enjoying living together and Audrey was still recovering from her accident. They loved waking the estate together and Audrey found herself completely besotted by a man for the first time in her life. Richard was her perfect match. He adored her, even her bossiness. He wasn’t afraid to make fun of her when she was taking herself too seriously but made sure that publicly he completely supported her. 

The right time came soon after. Richard arranged a picnic to be set up by the river where Audrey had taken him on their ride after her accident. He and Audrey went riding and when Audrey saw the picnic set up in the distance she complained, “Oh no, someone has set up at our spot. We will need to find somewhere else.”

“Let’s just go past.” Richard suggested. 

Audrey didn’t want to but relented and when they got there, Richard smiled at her and said, “Come on Audrey, let’s hop down and have some lunch.”

“You set this up?” She asked.

“Yes, it’s our 2 month anniversary.” he smiled. 

“Oh darling! You’re so thoughtful.” Audrey said as she came off the horse and went over and kissed him. 

Richard pulled her in and kissed her deeply. Their sex life was incredible and very active. He felt himself already responding to her at the thought of it but controlled himself. 

They walked over to the table where he pulled out Audrey’s chair. The attendant served their drinks and lunch. As the champagne poured and they toasted, Richard walked around to her and bent down on one knee. He pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a diamond ring. 

“Audrey, I’ve loved you for years now and I will love you for all the years left in me. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Audrey’s eyes filled with tears. This man who she loved more than anything wanted to spend forever with her. She nodded. Then replied. “Yes darling! I love you!” As she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

Richard kissed her and broke to put the ring on her finger. “I hope you like it darling.”

“I love it.” She told him and they kissed again. “Finally I will be Mrs Audrey DeVere. I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I.” Richard replied. 


End file.
